


dirty the carpet.

by orphan_account



Series: welcome back to fnaf is my comfort franchise. [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 300 words, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short & Sweet, TV shows - Freeform, its like 2;39, naive robots, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ennard and Michael talk about rules.
Relationships: Michael Afton & Ennard
Series: welcome back to fnaf is my comfort franchise. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627705
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	dirty the carpet.

"thank you for taking us to your home michael." the animatronic amalgamation known as ennard spoke, cheerfulness in its voice. 

"yeah no problem." michael rubbed his shoes onto the carpet, tracking mud in from the rain. 

"um, michael. isn't that going to make your carpet messy?" it's wires point at the now michael shaped foot prints on the white carpet. 

"definitely." michael nodded. 

"oh. isn't that bad?" the amalgamation asked, slipping itself and all of its wires in with it. 

"whos to say?" michael shrugged his shoulders, plopping down on his recliner. 

"mm, i guess the rule makers?" ennard answered, laying himself gently on the couch at the otherside of the room. 

"yeah. maybe doesn't mean we have to follow them." michael stated flipping on the tv. 

"mm yeah i guess so." ennard tried to mimic michaels shrug but only tangled his wires further.

"that being said, i do have a few rules." michael stood up. 

"but you just said-" 

"yeah i know what i said- these arent hard rules dont worry." michael gave ennard a smirk. 

"okay." ennard nodded. 

"well, rule one dont go outside, people are sensitive and easily traumatized, bummer i know but its our job to salvage their sanity, two, dont touch anything in the basement those things are wildly special to me and id be very upset if you broke something and rule number three, dont dirty the carpet, that shits hard to clean." 

"but you just-" 

"yes i know i dirtied the carpet, that was kind of a free will statement and now its gonna take me forever to clean it." michael plopped back down on his recliner, "now come on, we're gonna binge the immortal and the restless, its a wonderful show, you're gonna love it en." 

"but i cant fit." ennard spoke, timidly. 

"dont worry about it, just squeeze on in with me" 

ennard slithered over to the couch recliner and wrapped his wires around michael, slipping his slim and wirey body behind him, resting his head on michaels poofy mullet. "this is nice."

"yeah it is! now shh its starting."

ennard gave a quiet sorry and contently stroked michael's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos highly appreciated.


End file.
